Frozen Academy
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: What happens in college stays in college right? Not on your life. Find out what happens when a new principal and student come to Frozen Academy. JackxElsa, KristoffxAnna, PunziexEugne... There is some language and i apologize for that
1. INTRO

I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, PLEASE ENJOY READING!

Chapter 1

I sat in my room rummaging through some old boxes. I found an old photo album and opened it. Pictures of Anna and I playing with a snowman. Mom and dad smiling. Family portraits, and so many more photos. I placed the album back into the box and stood. I put the box with the others and walked to the window.

_Great, now it's snowing_. I thought as I looked out. I loved the snow but I was more worried about my sister and I getting back to college in a few days.

I raised my hands and watch as the snowstorm starts calming. I smiled as I saw a ray of sunlight come through the window.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna called up the attic stairs.

"Coming," I said and walked out of the attic. I made my way down to where she was standing.

"What were you doing?" Anna asked.

"Looking at photo albums," I said. "Now let's go make Olaf."

Anna nodded. Olaf was one of our creations from when we were small. Mom and dad had us make snowman all the time. When I was about 6, I made a mistake and hit Anna with my magic. She has a white strike in her hair now because of me.

"Elsa, hurry up," Anna called cheerfully from outside. "I can't do this without you."

"I'm coming," I said walking out the door.

As I stood in the sun, I was hit by a snowball. "Anna!"

Anna giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

My cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"El, I can't wait to see you in a few days," a bubbly voice said over the phone making me laugh.

"Hey, Punzie," I said laughing. "I can't wait to see you too. How is Eugene?"

"Perfect," she said with a sigh. "I can't wait for you to fall in love with someone, El."

I smiled. "Eventually."

"Elsa! Anna! Time to come in," a voice called from the house.

"Punzie, I gotta go. The guardian is calling," I said with a sigh.

After hanging up the phone, I trudged into the house. Actually the house was the house of a family friend that Anna and I didn't like. His name was Conrad Black but we called him Pitch. I always had nightmares and I was pretty sure that it was his fault. Anna was babbling when she walked in after me. I talked to her and then we felt a chill run up our spines. We looked in the direction of the dining room to see Conrad sitting at the table.

"Morning," Anna said.

"Morning," was his reply.

Anna and I sat down and ate silently. We knew that Conrad was not a morning person. He was a night owl if I ever saw one. We were eating pancakes for breakfast when I looked at the time. I sighed. It was only eight in the morning. I wanted to leave and never come back. I finished my meal before anyone else.

"I'm going for a walk," I said after putting my plate in the sink.

"Be home by 5," Conrad said not looking up from his paper.

"Can I go with you, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I just want some alone time, Anna," I said smiling at her.

She nodded as she understood what I was saying. I walked to the front door, grabbed my coat, and walked outside. We lived a few miles from town. It would be a lengthy walk, but if I stayed under that roof anymore then I would go insane and use my power on him. I never showed anyone my powers. I always wore gloves when I was in school. mom and dad taught me to conceal and not feel my magic.

I walked toward the woods. I always loved the woods. The trees never hurt me, the trails were always wide and well walked. I saw a tree with a few icicles on it. I walked over and stamped my foot, raised my arms and watched as the tree was covered in more icicles. I smiled as the sun shone down on the tree making it sparkle. I always loved the snow.

I walked deeper into the forest and found a clearing with no snow but with a lot of rocks. I stood in the center of the clearing and smiled. I was about to stamp my foot when the rock nearest me moved. I looked down and saw the rock move again. I took a step back and almost tripped when two hands grabbed hold of me. I shrieked and looked at the owner of the hands. The boy was tall, blonde haired and green eyed. He had a reindeer beside him and looked like he just came out of a mountain pass.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked with as much force as I could muster.

"I'm Kristoff," he said grinning. "Welcome to my humble abode."

His arms were outstretched and he looked around. "Guys, I'm home."

I looked around and saw nothing. Then suddenly the ground shook and the rocks moved. I squealed as they came close to me. I watched as the rocks turned into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" they shouted and then looked at me. "And he's brought a girl with him."

Kristoff groaned and facepalmed. "I did not bring her, she was already here when I got here. Anyway where is Pappie?"

I watched as an elderly troll strolled up to us. "Kristoff, it's so good to see you. How long are you staying this time?"

Kristoff smiled. "You know that I have to go back to college in two days."

"You're in college?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah," Kristoff said smiling. "I go to Frozen Academy."

"Really, so do I," I said smiling. "My sister Anna and I go there. I'm gonna be a junior and she's a sophomore."

Kristoff looked puzzled for a moment. "Anna? Do you mean Anna Winters?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm her sister Elsa."

Kristoff looks at Pappie and I hear Pappie sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Anna has told me of your predicament," Kristoff said. "I know who you are living with and I know what he can do. You two need to leave there as soon as you can."

I was starting to get scared. "What do you mean?"

Pappie tapped my leg making me look down. "Come down here, child."

I leaned down and felt his hand touch my head.

"Fear, anger, pain, sadness," Pappie said. "That is what lies in your heart, Elsa. You have a special ability and you don't want to make your sister worry. The man you live with is the Boogeyman. He is not a very nice person."

I nodded. "Is there a way to get rid of my never ending nightmares?"

Pappie grinned. "Love, my dear. Love will get rid of that fear if it is true love."

I nodded and looked up at the sky. "I have to go. Conrad will wonder where I am." I turned to Kristoff. "How do you know my sister?"

He smiles. "I have many classes with her. I like her a lot but she has her sights set on Hans Isles."

I hissed at the name. "Please keep her away from him. He is as evil as Conrad."

Kristoff nodded.

"Miss Elsa," a little voice said by my feet.

I looked down. "Will you show us some magic?"

I smiled. "Sure." I stamped my foot, raised my hands and made a snowman appear. The trolls giggled and laughed. What surprised us all was when the snowman started talking.

"Hello, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs," the snowman said.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	2. THE FOUR GUARDIANS

Chapter 2

We stood there in shock staring at the little snowman. I was shocked to know that my powers were growing. Pappie looked at me.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

"Never," I said staring at Olaf. "Olaf, stay with the trolls. I need to go."

Olaf nodded and I walked out of the clearing and into the woods. I heard wolves howling and I raced back home. I walked in the front door and ran into Conrad. He looked mad.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was taking a walk in the woods," I said.

"Go to your room," Conrad said. "You are not allowed to leave it until tomorrow morning when we leave to take you to college. Do you understand?"

I nodded and raced to my room which was the attic. Anna was waiting in my room when I walked in the door. She was shaking. She hugged me as soon as I closed the door. I could hear a soft sob come from here. I hugged her tighter.

"Anna, what is it?" I asked pulling away and saw her tears.

"I overheard Conrad talking to Hans," she said as we sat on my bed. "He said all was going to plan and that you would not get your inheritance next year if it was the last thing he did."

I gasped. "What was he thinking?"

Anna looked up to see a small snow cloud above our heads. "Elsa, calm down. You're going to create a blizzard in the house."

I looked up and grinned. "That would be fun if I did."

"Elsa, where were you?"

"I went for a walk in the woods," I said standing. I walked to the dresser grabbed a brush, walked back to the bed and started brushing Anna's red hair. "I met a friend of yours."

Who?" Anna asked.

"A boy named Kristoff," I said as I put her hair into two braids.

"He's a great friend," Anna said. "He has a reindeer named Sven and he is to die for."

I listened to Anna talk as I took my platinum blond hair down and started brushing it. It fell in waves to the middle of my back. I took a strand and looked at it.

_Will I be able to find someone who will like me because of my power? Will I find a boyfriend?_ These and a million other thoughts ran through my head. I looked at Anna to see that she was asleep. I laid down next to her and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning in a cold sweat. I had the same nightmare again; Mom and dad dying in a car accident. I looked at Anna to see she was still sleeping. I shook her gently.

"Go away," Anna said and rolled over.

"School starts today," I said as I stood and walked to my closet. I looked inside and noticed that one of my dresses was missing. I turned back to Anna. "Anna, did you take my favorite dress with the snowflake cape?"

Anna sat up and yawned. "No. I haven't seen it since last May."

She stands and walks over to me. We rummage through my closet and find it on the floor at the very back. I take it out to see that it was in pristine condition.

"Anna, go pack," I said.

Anna nodded and left the room. I was packing when a knock sounded on the door. I went and opened it to see Conrad glaring at me.

"Yes," I said.

"We leave in twenty minutes," he said. "If you do anything this year to embarrass me or your sister, so help me, I will ground you for a month."

I nodded. I couldn't speak. I watched him walk away. I closed the door and leaned against it trying not to cry. I didn't want Conrad to know I was scared of him. I stood and went back to packing my things for this school year. I couldn't wait to get out of the madman's house.

Jackson Overland Frost, or Jack Frost as he liked to be called, stared out the window. He was nervous about going to a new college. He looked at his uncle, Manny Moon. Moon looked over at him.

"What?" Moon asked.

"I'm scared," Jack said.

"Jack, you will be fine," Moon said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "I know that since your sister died your parents have been a little off. Don't worry about it. All will be fine."

The two got out of the truck and walked to the back to grab Jack's things. They started toward the office and Jack bumps into someone because he was staring at the statues in front of the entrance. He looked to see that it was a girl with platinum blond hair in a regal bun with silver pins. He saw her blue dress with sequins and then noticed her eyes. They were screaming blue-sliver eyes.

I look at the boy who bumped into me. His hair was silver and his eyes were a bright blue almost cerulean teal. He was tall. I noticed that he had a blue sweatshirt on with snowflakes all over it. He didn't wear shoes which made me laugh.

He smiles as I laugh. "Sorry for bumping into you. I was staring at the statues." He points to the statues.

My eyes look over and a sadness creeps into them. "That's my mom and dad."

Jack made and 'Oh' face and looked back at me. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Elsa Winters," I said extending my gloved hand.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said behind us.

We turn to see Conrad walking toward us. He looks as mad as a hatter. I gasp when I see him. Conrad continues walking forward and Jack looks at me. He sees me trembling and trying to hide it.

"Conrad, my old friend," the man beside Jack said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Stuff it, Moon," Conrad said. "You knew damn well that I wanted to be the principal at this school but you somehow made the school board pick you. And look who it is. Little Jackson Frost."

Conrad went to ruffle Jack's hair but found a staff in his face.

"Touch me and get iced," Jack said menacingly.

I laughed a little. Conrad saw me and rounded on me.

"What are you laughing at, Elsa? Get inside and to your dorm," Conrad said. "I'll deal with you later."

I looked fearfully at Jack. Jack saw the look of fear in my eyes and looked at Moon.

"Conrad, that is enough," Moon said in his deep voice. "Miss Elsa was helping us find the office and Jack's dorm. Leave the girl alone."

Conrad fumed at Moon. "Stay out of this. I am her guardian and she has to do what I tell her to."

"No!" I said as I saw Conrad bring a Nightmare out from the shadows. I stood in front of Moon and Jack. "Pitch, leave them alone. They knew nothing about me. Please put the Nightmare away."

Jack noticed that I was still shaking and that my voice betrayed my fear. He wondered what I was talking about and noticed a small black horse standing next to Conrad.

"Conrad, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare the new people with your Nightmares?" a thick accented voice said behind Conrad.

We looked to see a tall man with two boomerangs on his back walk toward us. He grinned when he saw Moon.

"Manny, long time no see," the man said and hugged moon.

"Great to see you too, Aster," Moon said. "You remember Jack right?"

Aster looked at Jack and cocked his head. "This can't be the same squirt who made those snowflakes all those years ago."

I looked at Jack in shock and then the man before us. "Who are you?" I asked.

Aster looked at me. "I'm your history teacher, Miss Winters. I'm E. Aster Bunnymund. You can call me Bunny. Don't ask. I think my parents were bored."

I smiled and look at Jack who is still trying to figure out the man before us.

"Uncle Bunny?" he finally said.

Aster looked at him. "What is it, my favorite nephew?"

Jack jumped and hugged the man. "Why didn't you tell us you would be here?"

"We all here, nephew," a Russian voice said walking from behind us.

We turned to see Nicholas 'North' Christmas, Carl 'Sandy' Sandman, and Thia 'Tooth' Toothania walking toward us. North was a large man of 6'2" with a white beard. He had blue eyes and the words naughty and nice tattooed onto his arms. Sandy was a small man of 5'4". He had bright blonde hair and golden eyes. He smiled but didn't say anything. Tooth had multiple highlights in her hair. She was always the eccentric one. She loved teeth. She was slender and 5'8".

"Well if the four school Guardians are here then I guess I'm not needed," Conrad said. "Elsa, come with me so we can talk."

I shook my head. I slowly walked over to Jack and slightly hid behind him. The four Guardians looked at me and then at Conrad.

"Pitch, what did you do to her?" Tooth asked standing behind me and laying her hand on my shoulder.

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT. I'LL TRY AND DO TWO CHAPTERS A DAY BUT THERE IS NO GUARANTEE.


	3. THE PAST

Chapter 3

"Me," Conrad said. "I did nothing." He turned and huffed his way inside

"Conceal, don feel," I muttered to myself and looked up.

I saw six pairs of eyes on me. I felt shy. I never was the center of attention. Before I could answer, I was tackled from behind. I lost my balance but managed to stay up.

"Elsa!" a cheerful voice said.

"Punzie, get off of her," a male voice said.

I started laughing. Jack smiled at me. I felt Rapunzel's arms leave my body as I straightened up.

"Punzie, Flynn," I said with the biggest smile of my life. "When did you get here?"

They grinned at me. "Just now."

"Elsa, who are they?" Rapunzel asked looking at the six people I was standing with.

I laughed again. "This is the new principal, Manny Moon. This is our history teacher, Mr. Bunnymund. This is Mr. Noth, Mr. Sandy and Miss Tooth. Oh, and this is Jack Frost, he's a new student."

"Jackson!" a voice shouted and Jack cringed making me tilt my head at him.

We all turned to see a blonde and brunette walking up to us. Jack stared at them for a few minutes but couldn't quite figure out who they were until they were closer.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" he said hugging them both. "What are you two doing here?"

I watched as Hiccup explained things to Jack. I turned to Manny.

"Sir, would you like to see your office?" I asked him.

Moon looked down at me and smiled. "Yes, I would."

We waved to everyone and walked into the school. It was a short walk but a nice one. I heard my sister laughing from down the hall. We turned to the right and I stopped.

"Here we are," I said.

"Elsa, come talk to me," Moon said and I felt a little weary but nodded.

We walked into the office and I watched the door shut. The office was a big room with a huge window. The furniture was made of either spruce or oak and had a mahogany finish. Everything was gorgeous. The chairs in front of the desk were a pale blue which made me smile.

"Elsa, please explain to me what Conrad meant," Moon said.

I sighed. "I guess it's about time someone should know. First off, please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I watched Moon nod. "My sister Anna and I were orphaned when I was sixteen. We had no relatives that I knew of. We grew up in the small town of Arendelle, Norway. It was gorgeous. Anyway, there is something that not many people know about me."

I held up my hand and a snowflake appeared. Moon's eye's got round.

"Just like Jack," he said. "When did you first do this?"

I shrugged. "I was born with these powers. When Anna and I were little, we were playing and I hit her with my power. She was taken to a place that could alter her memory so that she never knew I had powers. It was sad but for the best I guess. She knows now because there is so much I can keep from her and practically icing her room was a way to let her know."

Moon smiled. "Continue."

After a deep breath, I continued. "Anna and I didn't want to be separated. So no orphanage would take us. It was six months after the funeral that Conrad found us. I call him Pitch because he scares me to death. Anyway, he said that he was our uncle from our dad's side. He showed pictures of him and Dad from when they were little and everything."

"Anna and I packed what little we had and moved in with him. The first couple of years was okay. He was nice to us. I don't know what changed. I started having nightmares when I was twenty. By the way I'm twenty-two. Back to story. I figured that the nightmares was something from the past just trying to scare me again."

"Anna and I are scared of him. His Nightmares are beyond scary," I hugged myself and shivered. Moon was expressionless as I talked. "He got mad at me yesterday from coming home late. I've never seen him that angry. It was scary. I tried to control my powers as I ran up the stairs. It was Anna who helped me calm down. All I have to do is remember that 'Love can thaw a frozen heart'."

Moon sat there and looked at me. "Elsa, how old is your sister?"

"She's twenty," I said. "WE both want out of that house. Oh, Anna overheard Pitch talking to a guy named Hans Isles. He said that the plan was going well and that if he had his way I wouldn't get my inheritance next year."

Moon's face clouded over. "Mind if I ask what you're inheritance is?"

I smiled. "Apparently, Mom and Dad had royal blood in them. Anna and I are the royal princesses of Norway. I will be the Queen after next year."

Moon's jaw dropped. "Seriously."

I reached into my bag and pulled out the royal decree, signet ring, and tiara. "These came from the family we never knew we had. Mr. Moon, please help us."

Moon stared at me. He walked to the window and shouted, "Guardians!"

He closed it and looked at me. "Of course, dear."

We sat talking about Anna and I until the four Guardians came in looking bewildered.

"What's up, Manny?" Tooth asked as she looked at us.

"We are going to help this young lady and her sister," Moon said making every one turn to me. "The Winters are royalty."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Seriously, mate," Aster said. "That's awesome."

I smiled. "No it's not."

They looked at me again.

"My sister and I live with Pitch and we have an inheritance that comes into play the minute I graduate from here," I said.

"What is inheritance?" North asked.

"After I graduate, Anna and I are leaving for Norway," I said and looked at the tiara on the desk. "When we get to Norway, I will be crowned Queen of Arendelle."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"There's more," I said and made snowflakes around the room. "I can make snow and ice."

They were staring at me when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Moon said as everyone regained their composure and I placed the tiara, decree and ring back in my bag.

"Uncle Moon, I can't find my dorm," Jack said as he walked in. he stopped short when he saw us gathered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Nephew," Bunny said smiling. "Miss Winters, would you mind showing him to his dorm?"

"It would be an honor," I said standing with a smile. "Come on, Jack."

I took his hand in my gloved one. We walked out the door and I released his hand. We walked out the front doors and to the left of the building. He walked for a little bit before Jack spoke.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

"Jack, I'll tell you when I'm ready," I said with a sigh. "There are some things that can't be known yet."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"We're here," I said as I stopped outside of a building. "Your room is on the second floor. You will be rooming with Kristoff and Hiccup."

Jack nodded. He noticed that I went into regal mood. It was a habit of mine. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"ELSA MARIE WINTERS!"

We both jumped and turned to see Conrad walking toward us.

"Where's your room?" Jack asked.

"Top floor with Punzie and Merida," I said shaking slightly.

Jack grabbed my hand and we ran into the building. We raced to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened as Conrad walked into the building.

"Elsa, stop now or so help me I will ground you," he said angrily.

Jack pulled me onto the elevator and pushed 3. The doors closed and I started shaking. Jack didn't know what to do. He saw ice form under us and all around us. He looked at me.

"Elsa, calm down. It's okay," Jack said and gave me a hug.

I was shocked that he hugged me and I started to relax. The ice went away as quickly as it had come. He let go of me.

"You going to explain why he scares you so much?" Jack asked leaning against the elevator wall.

I sighed. "Pitch is my guardian until I graduate next year. When that happens, Anna and I are going to Norway."

Jack tilted his head. Before more was said the doors opened and we walked toward my room. It was two down from the elevator. I opened the door and gestured for him to come in. The room was decorated in three different sections. The ceiling was a dark blue with little snowflakes on it. The walls by the beds were a green and the two by the door were pink. He smiled and looked at her.

"Why Norway?" he asked looking at me.

I really didn't want to tell him. "Jack, please don't ask anymore. Pitch is mad enough that I told the Guardians and Manny."

He nodded. "When you want to tell me, tell me. I'll always listen."

There was a knock on the door.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked from the other side.

"Anna, come in here," I said smiling.

Anna opened the door and waltzed inside with Kristoff right behind her. She stopped short when she saw Jack.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Kristoff," she said smiling.

"Kristoff, I'm your roommate Jack," he said. "WE need your help."

Kristoff smiled. "What's up?"

Anna looked at me. "You told didn't you?"

I nodded. "Manny was concerned. It all came spilling out. And no, Jack only knows that we are going to Norway. I won't tell him anymore for now."

Anna nodded. "Jack, where are you from?"

I smiled as I went to sit on my bed. "Anna, I thought you wanted to build a snowman?"

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER TODAY. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING THIS


	4. ASKING FOR HELP

Chapter 4

Manny and the Guardians watched us leave. They were still shocked that Anna and I are princesses.

"Mate, what do we do?" Aster asked.

"I don't know," Manny said. "I really don't know."

"Will they be okay?" Tooth asked.

"I hope so," Manny said. "Alright, let's make a plan to get Pitch away from those two girls."

"Anna, I thought you wanted to build a snowman," I said standing up.

Anna grinned at me. "I do but not when Pitch is still outside the dorm. He is wicked mad."

"Kristoff, do you know about them?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Anna told me a year ago," Kristoff said.

"Anna," I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," she said. "I was depressed and met Kristoff. We talked and I wound up telling him everything. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Anna, you and Kristoff go make a snowman. When you pass Pitch, tell him I went to bed."

Anna nodded in understanding. "Jack, keep her safe."

We watched them leave. Jack sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. I smiled and sat next to him. We talked about everything and nothing.

"Elsa, can I ask about Norway?" Jack asked.

I looked down. I was starting to shake. Jack looked at me. The room tuned unbelievably cold and Jack looked to see icicles form on the ceiling.

"Elsa, calm down," he said hugging me.

I shoved him away. I hissed. "Some things are not meant to be known."

Jack looked at me. "El, you're shaking like a leaf and the room is now twenty degrees colder. I would like to live past twenty-three."

I looked at him. "Jack, I'm scared." My voice wobbled. "I'm so scared."

Jack hugged me again and I cried into his chest. Minutes passed and I had calmed down enough that I was asleep on him. Jack looked at me and then at the door that opened. Two women came in. One was a fiery redhead and the other a blonde. They looked at the position Jack and I were in.

"Who are ya?" a thick Scottish accent said.

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack said. "Elsa and I were talking and she fell asleep. I was about to leave but apparently she won't let go."

The two women looked at us again.

"Merida, get your camera," the blonde said. "I'm Rapunzel but everyone calls me Punzie. That is Merida."

Jack nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Can you get her off?"

Merida came back into the room with a camera. She snapped a pic and I jolted awake. I sat up frantically and then realized that it was only Merida and Rapunzel standing there. I shook my head and leaned on Jack again, clinging to his sweatshirt.

"Elsie, Jack needs to leave," Rapunzel said.

I shook my head. "Punzie, I finally slept without a nightmare." My voice was small.

Merida and Rapunzel looked at me. They were smiling.

"That's good. Now let go of, Jack," Rapunzel said walking a little closer. She saw the ice under us and smiled. "Elsie, your ice is showing."

"I don't care," I said and buried my face in Jack's chest. "Go away."

They laughed.

"I think you're stuck, lad," Merida said smiling. "The poor lass has had nightmares since she was sixteen."

"Merida, if you say another word I will make it so that you never let loose another arrow again," I said in my queen voice.

Merida smiled. "Oh, well if the royal highness says so then I better do it. Now Jack did you know that Anna and Elsa are…"

Before she could finish the door was thrust open. There stood Anna and Kristoff. Anna was shaking.

"Kristoff! Anna!" I said standing holding Jack's hand. "What happened?"

Anna shook her head and then buried it into Kristoff's chest. I tightened my hold on Jack's hand.

"Pitch," Kristoff said. "He was talking to Hans and said that if you didn't agree to the marriage then you can forget about your inheritance next year."

I sucked in my breath. I let go of Jack's hand and walked to the window. I started to mutter in Norwegian. The mutters turned to a full outburst. Anna had stopped crying and smiled. She then spoke to me in Norwegian.

"Enough, Anna," I said turning around.

"Please don't shut me out again, Elsie," she said.

I turned to look at her. "Anna, please."

Anna said something in Norwegian.

"Do you want me to freeze the entire room again!" I shouted at her. "There is nothing we can do about Pitch. He's our guardian."

Anna shrank back and clung to Kristoff. Rapunzel and Merida were shocked at my outburst. Jack just tilted his head.

"Elsie, talk to me," he said walking over to me.

I shook my head.

"Stay away from her, Jack," Rapunzel said. "When Elsie says she'll freeze something she means it."

Jack ignored her. "Elsie, dear, calm down."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Stay away, Jack. I don't want to hurt you."

Jack shook his head and walked over. He stopped in front of me. "Punzie, hand me my staff. There is something you all need to see."

Rapunzel handed Jack the staff. I had taken my gloves off. Jack looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I let the ice shoot from my hand and Jack counteracted with his staff. My eyes widened in shock.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

Jack laughed. "I've been able to control the snow and ice since I was four."

Anna was laughing slightly. "Elsa, you should see your face."

I couldn't figure out what to do. I slowly put my gloves back on. Jack was leaning on his staff smiling at me.

"So I'm not that different am I?" Jack asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said softly. I looked at the rest of the guys in the room. "There is something I need to tell you all. I think now is a good time."

"There's more to the ice powers," Merida said. "Tell me, lassie."

I sighed and looked at Anna. Anna nodded. "Anna and I live with Conrad Black. He is our guardian until next year. At the end of the school year, Anna and I will be going to Norway. The reason for this is because we are the princesses of Norway."

Rapunzel, Merida and Jack's mouthed dropped.

"Seriously?!" Rapunzel said.

I nodded. "Yeah. At the moment, Conrad is trying to prevent us from getting the inheritance. I need your help to prevent him from succeeding. Mr. Moon and the four Guardians are going to help too." I look at Jack. "Jack, I need your help more than anyone's."

He looked at me. "Why me?"

Anna smiled. "Jack, she can't control her powers. She almost froze me once."

Jack looked at me. "I'll try."

I smiled and walked over. Placing my hand on his, "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled. "Who says no to a pretty girl pleading for help."

Everyone smiled.

"Let's round up the gang," Merida said. "Punzie, text Eugene, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Fishlegs."

"I'll text Astrid and Hiccup," Jack said. "Anyone else we need to contact?"

"Everyone but the four Guardians," I said and leaned against Jack.

We all waited for the rest of the gang to show up. I was sitting on the couch next to Jack. We talked about nothing. I was yawning by the time everyone showed up.

"WE need your help," I said as they all piled into the room.

HERE YA'LL GO! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP LATER. I HAVE CLASS TONIGHT SO I MAY NOT GET IT UP UNTIL TOMORROW.


	5. Author's Note

To all of my followers, i would like to apologize for not writing for so long. I've been busy with work and school. I will put a new chapter up soon. Please stay calm and wait. The next chapter will be up in a day or two. Please have patience. NavigatorNami55 


End file.
